


长岛冰茶

by Shimly0725



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 17:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimly0725/pseuds/Shimly0725
Summary: “既然两个Alpha不能在一起，那么Alpha和Omega在一起总没问题吧？”





	长岛冰茶

曹承衍睁开眼睛，由于长时间的昏迷导致视线有些模糊，等了好一会才能渐渐看清东西。  
他看了下周围，似乎是一个封闭的地下室，即使地上铺满了地毯，也有暖黄色的灯光，他依然感到阴冷潮湿，不自觉的缩成一团。  
在昏迷之前他在干嘛？哦对了，他和南道贤在一起。  
“承衍哥，性别有这么重要吗？我们互相喜欢不就够了吗？”  
“南道贤！你清醒一点！你忘了你上学都学了什么吗？我们两个Alpha怎么能在一起？你疯了吗？！”  
“我不管！我不管你是Alpha还是Beta，我就是要和你在一起！”  
“……你走吧，不要再来找我了，来了我也不会见你的。”  
因为争吵，曹承衍那天的心情一直不好，下班后跑去喝了点酒，晕晕乎乎的走在回家的路上。  
明明是疼爱的弟弟，怎么突然变成了这样呢？  
曹承衍在回家必经的小巷里被人从后面敲晕了，等他有意识清醒过来的时候就已经在这里了。  
感到脚踝上冰冰凉凉的，他低头看了一眼，发现被扣上了脚拷，上面还恶趣味的挂了一个铃铛，他动了动脚，清脆的铃铛声让他头皮发麻。曹承衍的下身只穿了内裤，上面也只有一件稍大了一点的白色衬衫，大腿接触湿冷的空气后激起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。  
他想站起身却发现力气都被抽空了一样，明明不热却开始隐隐约约的冒汗，身体躁动不已。他隐隐约约好像知道了是什么但是他不敢猜。  
一般的Alpha自主发情的频率为一年一到两次，而Omega大约在一个月一次左右，并且可以诱导Alpha发情。结过番的Omega发情期只能诱导自己的Alpha发情，而没有结番的Omega却几乎可以诱导他周围全部没有结番的Alpha发情。  
按理来说曹承衍的发情期已经过了，今年应该都不会再自主发情了，而且这次似乎跟以前都不太一样。  
他听到了门口有钥匙转动的动静，立即向门那边看过去，进来的人让他松了一口气。  
“道贤！我被人绑架了，你快帮我解开带我出去。”曹承衍急切地看着他，想站起身来却又跌坐下去。  
南道贤转着钥匙不紧不慢的走过来，因为背着灯光脸上的表情看不真切，他走到曹承衍面前站定，低头看着仰头看他的曹承衍。  
“承衍哥。”他开口，声音有些沙哑，传递过来的声音震的曹承衍耳朵有些酥麻。  
“你为什么会认为我是来救你的啊？”  
他蹲下身，跟曹承衍平视，然后笑了，眼睛眯成了一条缝，平时觉得弟弟笑的可爱的曹承衍此时看着他的笑背脊骨发凉，险些撑不住瘫软在地上。  
“把你绑过来的人，就是我啊。”  
突然高浓度酒精的味道在空气中弥漫开来，是伏特加。  
这是曹承衍第一次这么清晰的感受到南道贤的信息素，南道贤刚分化没多久，曹承衍问过他他的信息素是什么味道的，但南道贤不肯说，可能是小孩子脸皮薄闹别扭，他也就没问过了。  
伏特加的味道从曹承衍皮肤表层的每一个毛孔钻进身体，体内的燥热感受到另一个Alpha的信息素并没有被压制，而且变得更加贪婪，想得到更多，不一会儿，密闭的空间里出现了另一种味道，是大吉岭茶。  
曹承衍被南道贤诱导发情了。  
曹承衍不可置信地睁大眼睛看向南道贤，声音抖得不成样子：“南道贤，你对我做了什么？”  
南道贤抬手摸了摸曹承衍的后脑勺，低头埋在他的颈窝，伏特加的味道更浓了，曹承衍被呛得几乎喘不上气，脸上淌着汗，随着下巴滴到领口，隐没在光滑的肌肤里。  
“哥不是说两个Alpha不能在一起吗？既然两个Alpha不能被世俗接受的话，Alpha和Omega在一起总不会被别人议论吧。”  
曹承衍现在才感受到自己的大吉岭茶里多了一丝以前从没有出现过的甜味，是柑橘的味道。  
曹承衍的脑子听了南道贤的话以后糊成一团，拼尽全力扯着南道贤的衣领将他拖到面前：“南道贤你他妈的混蛋！”  
南道贤担忧地看着曹承衍：“哥你小心点，刚给你注射完不到一天，你现在身体还很弱，不要太累了。”  
曹承衍已经被南道贤的信息素熏得晕晕乎乎的，下面某个地方已经完全变成了Omega的样子开始自行分泌液体，皮肤也因为情动透着粉色，衬得纤细脚踝上的铃铛更加色情。  
曹承衍做梦也没想到自己最疼爱的天才医科生弟弟第一次制作药剂是为了把他从Alpha变成Omega。  
南道贤趁曹承衍不注意环过他的腋下把他抱到了自己腿上，发情期的Omega即使嘴上还在痛骂着对方，身体却依旧抵抗不了AO天生相互之间的吸引。在接触到南道贤皮肤的那一刻，曹承衍就像得了肌肤饥渴症的人一样紧紧环住了南道贤的脖颈，把头埋在颈窝里拼命汲取伏特加的味道，仿佛这样能麻痹自己。  
南道贤一手环着曹承衍的腰，一手往衬衫下摆摸，摸到腿间湿漉漉的一片。  
“哇，哥哥下面发大水了呢。”南道贤说着挑着内裤边缘往里面伸，像捏面团一样捏着曹承衍柔软的臀肉。由于体质的强制改变，曹承衍现在敏感得不行，被南道贤稍微碰一下就忍不住软了腰，完全挂在了南道贤身上。  
“你……闭嘴。”曹承衍也只能嘴硬，在南道贤眼里完全就是欲擒故纵。南道贤扭头舔咬着曹承衍的耳垂，满意地看着曹承衍在他怀里抖得像个被吓坏的小兔子一样，压着嗓子在曹承衍耳朵旁边说话。  
“哥，想让我闭嘴的话，你该怎么做？”  
曹承衍僵了一下，把头埋在南道贤肩膀上不说话。南道贤看他不说话，悄悄伸了一根手指进入他的后穴。曹承衍明显感到后穴的异物感，咬上南道贤的脖子，嘴里含糊不清的说着：“……把手……手拿出来。”  
南道贤没理他，趁着这个间隙又多塞了一只手指进去，几乎没有阻碍就能够顺利抽插了。Omega的身体在发情期为了进行性爱做好了充足的准备，没过多久南道贤就已经扩张得差不多了，曹承衍后穴里的液体顺着他的手指流了出来。空气里伏特加和大吉岭茶的味道纠缠在一起，让人有些上头。  
南道贤把曹承衍的头从肩上抬起来，仰头吻了上去。也许是没有谈过恋爱的原因，南道贤的吻技真的很差，刚亲上就不小心咬破了曹承衍的嘴唇，一股淡淡的血腥味在两人唇齿中蔓延开来。感觉到了南道贤毛头小子一般毛毛躁躁地亲上了，曹承衍又有点心软了，将嘴唇分开了点，跟南道贤说：“疼，别用牙齿。”说罢温顺的低下头和南道贤接吻，手指经过肩膀插进南道贤的头发里。  
南道贤的右手依旧在曹承衍体内，四处按压着，想找到那个让哥哥兴奋的地方。曹承衍已经情动得不行了，前面也滴滴答答地滴着透明的液体，在南道贤的手指按压到某个地方时，身体像过电一样，溢出的呻吟被南道贤全数吞进了肚子里，南道贤看到他这个反应就知道找到了，于是手指继续攻击着同一个位置。  
曹承衍本来就敏感得不行，在他的连续进攻下很快就射了出来，双腿也跪不稳，脚踝的铃铛叮当作响，在啧啧水声中格外清脆。  
南道贤抽出手时曹承衍的后穴的软肉不断吸附着手指，仿佛在挽留，南道贤对着曹承衍挑了挑眉：“就这么不舍得我把出来啊？”  
“没有！你少废话。”曹承衍脸上汗津津的，因为情潮的原因白里透着粉，眼睛也湿漉漉的，睫毛粘在了一起，不知道是因为汗水还是泪水。  
“既然让我少废话，那我们就来干点正事吧。”南道贤牵着曹承衍的手带它来到下面，引着它解开自己裤子的纽扣和拉链。  
刚拉下内裤边缘就弹了出来，曹承衍耳朵通红，闭上眼睛不想看，南道贤从他的脖颈一路往下亲，对着胸口又舔又咬，留下暧昧的粉红色印记。  
“哥帮帮我好不好。”虽然说祈使句但其实跟命令没什么区别，无论南道贤说什么发情期无比依赖的Omega都会答应的。曹承衍的手握上南道贤形状可观的器物，毫无章法地撸动，后穴早已空虚得不行但是又拉不下脸来求南道贤进来，悄悄地蹭着南道贤的大腿，弄得裤腿上全是不明液体的痕迹。南道贤忍不住一巴掌拍上他的屁股，臀肉抖了抖。  
“别蹭了，跟小狗一样。”曹承衍听到弟弟的话脸红的快要滴血了，抬起湿漉漉的眼睛看向南道贤，盼着南道贤能读懂他的心思快点进来，南道贤当然知道他在想什么。  
“哥想让我进来吗？你求求我吧。”  
“道贤……求求你……”  
“求我干什么？”  
“求你……进来干我。”  
话音刚落，南道贤就顺着姿势顶了进去，曹承衍抱着他全身都绷紧了，连脚趾头都蜷缩在一起。太刺激了，刺激得他大脑一片空白，身体的空虚终于被填满了，身心都得到了极大的满足。南道贤没给他太多时间适应，就按耐不住掐着他的腰动了起来。  
曹承衍被顶得快软成了一滩水，一出口全是不成调子的呻吟，软软的，勾的南道贤更按耐不住了，加快了抽插的速度。  
“啊……不要……慢……慢一点……”  
“不要慢一点？行。”南道贤把他放倒在地摊上，压了上去，开始快速的顶弄。  
“不是……不要……”曹承衍气得锤他的背，但是又使不上劲，反而像撒娇一样，他用腿环住了南道贤的腰，脚踝上的铃铛也随着节奏响着。他推开在他胸前种草莓的南道贤的头，对他说：“能不能把铃铛拿掉啊，一直响真的很烦。”  
“哥，这就是情趣啊。”  
曹承衍听了恨不得翻个白眼，但是又拿他没办法。  
“哥还有力气想铃铛的事，看来还是我不太努力啊。”南道贤凭着自己刚才的记忆摸索着刚刚找到的那点，然后一直磨着那个地方，手也摸上了曹承衍脖子后面凸起的腺体。  
因为是强制转换性别，曹承衍现在的身体虽然已经有了一些Omega的特征，到还不是完完全全的Omega，比如他没有生殖腔，比如他的腺体。一般的Alpha是不会有凸起的腺体的，但Omega有，并且只在发情期的时候才会凸起。曹承衍的腺体跟别的Omega不同，只是凸起了一点点，并没有那么明显。看来让承衍哥变成真正的Omega还需要一段时间啊，南道贤边摸着他的腺体边想。  
敏感的地方一直被人反复顶弄，曹承衍很快就缴械了，连带着后穴都咬紧了些，南道贤被刺激得差点也一起射了。  
“哥你怎么这么会咬啊？我差点都被你咬射了。”  
“那是因为你是小屁孩定力不行。”说完还挑衅地笑了，南道贤也不管曹承衍刚射完还在不应期，直接把曹承衍的腿掰开插得更深，这下曹承衍笑不出来了。  
最后快射的时候南道贤咬上了曹承衍的腺体，把自己的信息素注入进了Omega的体内。由于曹承衍现在并不完全是Omega，所以即使这样南道贤对曹承衍也只能做临时标记，并不能成番。  
经历了激烈性事的曹承衍仿佛刚从水里捞出来一样，瘫在地上一动不动，南道贤伸出胳膊一把把他捞进怀里，从他的额头一点点亲下来，嘴唇贴上曹承衍的眼皮，手顺着脊骨一点一点摸下去。  
空气中伏特加和大吉岭茶的味道纠缠在一起，既上头又欲罢不能。  
“南道贤，我恨你。”  
南道贤是什么样的孩子曹承衍再了解不过了，他肯定不会满足于仅仅只是临时标记而已，接下来估计会用尽各种手段把他彻彻底底地变成一个Omega。  
南道贤笑了，低头对着曹承衍的嘴唇吻了上去。  
“哥，我爱你。”


End file.
